


Time

by starlight_firelight



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A character study of sorts, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_firelight/pseuds/starlight_firelight
Summary: Carol Danvers remembers.It's been a while.





	Time

Carol Danvers-Rambeau remembers many things.

 

She was eight when she decided she wanted to be a pilot.

 

She was eighteen when she acted on that dream.

 

She was nineteen when she realized the world was a terrible place and men are _always_ going to take advantage of you.

 

She was twenty when she learned what real love is.

 

She was twenty-two when she became a wife and a mother and a Rambeau.

 

She was twenty-three when she went on a mission and didn't come back.

 

She was twenty-nine when she finally returned.

 

She was thirty when she bought a better house in Louisiana, right near the top of the state. If you spat far enough you could be spitting on Arkansas ground.

 

Carol Danvers-Rambeau remembers everything.

 

**California, December 1st, 1992.**

It's cold outside. Not the bad, feel-it-in-your-bones cold, just cold. Carol Danvers looks forward to Christmas. She does this not because she wants to visit family (not that she has family to visit) but instead because the one-and-a-half weeks off are the most peaceful thing. Just--live. you know? no work, no issues. She goes back to Maria's house for the holidays. Their car breaks down, they fix it. Time is funny as it is fast as it is sweet.

 **California, September 2nd, 1986.**  
It's fucking sweltering when they first meet. They shared a bunk, still share a bunk. Carol remembers going outside to look at the stars. She remembers finally feeling like she could fly up and see them closer. Maria comes out and joins her. They don't talk, maybe because they're to scared to break the silence of the dark. 

They talk after that. They meet at bars and in fields and in cars. and with time, with fear and happiness, their hands find themselves meeting more and more often. They find a way to share everything--clothes, food, a house. Then, after a happy-sad day in June, their lips find a way of meeting too.

This begins Carol's biggest secret. 

She no longer hides it from Monica, Maria's daughter. She hides it, they hide it from everyone else. relationships are not supposed to be colored in rainbow. They are supposed to be harsh and soft, pink and blue. man and woman. They hide because the world is not ready to acknowledge it, they hide because the air force does not condone homo- or heterosexual relationships among coworkers. Carol's always loved a challenge.

_Higher, further, faster, baby._

 

 

**Louisiana, October 30th 1988.**

They both wear normal clothes when they get married. It's not technically official. Monica acts as the officiary, holding a Bible for appearances and not really reading anything. They get hitched on the day before halloween intentionally. Not because of symbolism, but because it's an easy anniversary to remember and because Monica likes the idea of it.

Carol always fought to get the things that she had.


End file.
